


Minutes to Midnight

by suchanadorer



Series: The John Watson Affair Universe [2]
Category: two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Bravo Baker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra scene after the first heist in The John Watson Affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The John Watson Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276902) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



> this product is whole-heartedly endorsed by abundantlyqueer:
> 
> suchanadorer has a rather uncanny insight into how i think these characters work together. she came up with the scenario, and the interactions, and everything else in this story, and it is exactly how i would have written the scene. i don’t consider this ‘fanfic’ of ‘the john watson affair’; as far as i’m concerned it’s completely canon for that universe.

“Right, then. You coming?” Barr sticks his head out the balcony door, shrugging on his jacket. McMath is standing at the far corner, squinting against the last rays of afternoon sun. McMath sighs, shaking his head as he flips his phone closed. “He sent a text to Doc. He’ll be fine, Mac. He’s probably just out chasing tail.”

“Doesn’t mean he can’t answer his fucking phone.” McMath’s grey-brown eyes blaze when he looks up at Barr as he steps out onto the balcony. “Sorry, Henry. I just… that’s not as comforting as you want it to be.” McMath tries for a smile, but the expression never quite makes it up to his eyes and he gives up with a sigh.

“Look, man. I watched you do this martyr shit in Afghanistan. Now you’re home, he’s home, and Blackwood dropped him like a hot rock as soon as the wheels touched down on the plane. What’s stopping you?” Barr crosses his arms in front of his chest and tucks his chin, giving McMath a reproachful look that is not without sympathy.

“We live together now, in barracks. I have what I wanted.” McMath turns around to lean against the balcony, pushing back a couple of times as if testing the railing’s integrity. He is wearing a close-fitting grey t-shirt under a battered, aged black leather jacket. His jeans are a vibrant blue wash, also worn with a hole across one knee, and a scuffed pair of black Doc Martens. He pulls absentmindedly at a strap on the cuff of one sleeve, avoiding Barr’s gaze.

“Yeah, except no, you don’t. You’ve still got that look when he’s around. You’re one warm glance away from having a neon sign hanging over your head saying ‘I love you, you dumb fuck’.” Barr holds his arms out in front of him, framing the space above McMath’s head with his hands.

“I’m not what he wants, Henry.” McMath glances up at Barr’s hands and rolls his eyes. “There’s no way he’ll stay if I tell him.”

“And yet, you’re living together. Think about it, Mac.” Barr pulls his jacket tighter around him, his eyes sweeping over the unimpressive view from the balcony. “So, you’re not coming?”

“Nah. I’ll stay here, wait for him to come back.”

“You’re gonna spend your life waiting for him.”

“Don’t I know it. Thanks, man. Really."

McMath is standing on the balcony an hour later. One of the pair of metal chairs is filled with bottles, and the light from inside the flat shines through them, colouring the floor nearby a vibrant green as it slants through the glass. Farther down on the building a balcony door stands open, throbbing bass and laughter flooding out into the evening. There is the click of a door closing and the muted sound of clothing, of a bag being dropped off in the bathroom. McMath’s jaw tightens, and he shifts his shoulders slightly where he’s leaned on his elbows on the balcony’s railing, surveying the playground. His head moves fractionally, but he doesn’t turn.

“Hello?” Henn moves down the hallway into the sitting room, picking his way over sleeping bags as he looks around, unwinding a thin grey scarf from around his neck as he moves around the room. He’s wearing a dark blue-gray knitted hoodie and cordurouy pants in a very light brown, and his own desert boots. He takes three quick steps to the edge of the balcony, grinning widely, his clear blue eyes widening when he catches sight of McMath. “Hey, Mac. Where is everyone?” Henn leans against the frame of the balcony door. He folds his arms, his smile fading when McMath doesn’t turn to face him.

“They went out, but someone had to stay here to wait for your dumb arse, Tom.” Henn gives a little shake of his head, brows furrowed. “Can you not answer your phone?” Henn’s eyes go wide and he straightens, fishing his phone out of his pants pocket. He slides his thumb across the display and gives a low whistle.

“Bloody hell. I had it on silent. It’s not like I wouldn’t have answered if I knew it was you.” He pushes the bottles together to make room for his phone and moves to stand behind McMath, snaking his arms around his waist, one hand moving under McMath’s t-shirt.

“If you knew it was me, you would’ve answered?”

“Yeah, you or Blackwood. Doc. You wouldn’t call unless it’s important.” Henn murmurs into the worn leather stretched across McMath’s back, then shifts, trying to look at McMath’s face without releasing him. “You waited for me?”

“Didn’t feel like going out anyway.” McMath draws a hand over his mouth and shrugs. He turns his head slightly, his tone losing its icy edge as he runs a hand up and down Henn’s arm. “Figured you’d find somewhere else to spend the night.”

“I met five guys on my way back here, Mac, and all I could think about was your cock.” Henn’s hand moves to cover the growing bulge between McMath’s legs and McMath scoffs, his hips shifting at the sudden contact. Henn laughs and presses his own erection against McMath’s arse. “This city contains exactly you, me, and eight million unfuckable people, Billy. Successful mission, and we got the flat to ourselves. Come on, let’s celebrate.” His hand shapes more definitively around McMath’s cock through the fabric of his jeans and McMath growls low in his throat. Henn pulls his hand up and begins working McMath’s belt out of its buckle, rolling his hips gently against McMath. He opens the fly of McMath’s jeans and one hand snakes in under the elastic of his underwear as the other continues its explorations under his t-shirt, seeking out one of McMath’s nipples.

McMath straightens, reaches behind himself to take hold of one of Henn’s hips. He twists his head, unable to reach Henn’s face with his own. Henn pulls his hand out and licks his thumb before slipping it back into McMath’s underwear, rubbing slow circles around the head of his cock. McMath shudders at the contact and leans forward again, bracing himself on the railing with his hands as he spreads his legs wider.

“I saw you earlier, when we were on the way into the bank. You clean up bloody well, Tom.”

Henn leans forward, his breath warm against McMath’s ear. “You like me like that, all dapper? You want to fuck me in shirt-tails, Billy? Make me come all over those nice, pin-striped pants?”

“Oh, fuck.” McMath twists in Henn’s arms, grabbing his sides and pulling their bodies together, rocking his hips to push his cock against Henn’s erection, which is misshaping the front of his pants. Henn hisses in a breath. He glances at the floor of the balcony, frowning slightly before he drop to his knees, one foot jostling the chair behind him and bumping the bottles against each other. He presses his mouth to the fabric of McMath’s underwear, huffing out one warm breath before he hooks his thumbs into the waistband and draws both jeans and underwear down to the middle of McMath’s thighs. Henn’s eyes drop closed as he pushes the tip of his nose into the soft skin on the inside of McMath’s thigh, nuzzling as he moves slowly upward. McMath runs a hand through the pale blond hair on top of Henn’s head, his fingers spread wide to rest gently on the back of Henn’s head, just holding, not pushing. Henn rocks up off his heels and pushes the fabric of McMath’s t-shirt up over his stomach, mouthing kisses along the line of McMath’s abs. McMath holds the shirt up with his other hand while Henn’s hands wrap around his ribs, nails dragging over the feathers that wrap around his body.

“This fucking thing. Only one like it in this whole city.” Henn’s chin meets the glistening tip of McMath’s cock where it arches up away from his body. He brushes his lips over the tip before opening his mouth, letting the inside of his lower lip drag over the small area exposed by the drawn back foreskin. McMath lets out a long, shuddering breath, his eyes shining as he watches Henn push his foreskin back with his lips. McMath rolls his hips, pushing his cock into Henn’s mouth. Henn hums appreciatively, his hands moving down to McMath’s hips. He draws his thumbs along the crease at the top of McMath’s thighs, his eyes meeting McMath’s from under pale eyelashes as he moves his head slowly, working only the first couple of inches of McMath’s cock.

“Christ. Fuck.” McMath bites hard on his lower lip, one hand white-knuckled on the balcony railing while the other one roams over Henn’s head, fingers running through his hair and over his ear before resting on the back of his neck. Henn ducks his head, taking McMath’s cock even deeper before releasing it, running his tongue along the underside and over the tip before he moves away, standing slowly in front of McMath. Henn’s lips are swollen and glossy, and McMath runs his tongue over them before closing the kiss, a brief, intense meeting of mouths and teeth.

Henn moves smoothly between the table and the small metal chair beside it, back into the apartment. He glances back over his shoulder, a grin sliding from one corner of his mouth to the other. “Sit. I’ll be right back.”

He drops to a crouch by his bedroll and McMath watches him as he strips off his jacket, hanging it over the back of the empty chair. McMath settles onto the small iron stool, feet spread wide, hands folded self-consciously over his exposed cock. Henn rises. He bows his head, curling his spine as he strips off his hoodie, the white t-shirt under it riding up over his back until he separates the two. He makes short work of his belt and fly, stepping out of his boots before swiftly pulling down his pants and underwear, leaving them beside his sleeping bag. He hooks a corner of his blanket with his foot and pulls it up, wrapping it loosely around his hips before returning to the balcony, tongue poking out from between his teeth as he grins as McMath.

Henn straddles McMath’s hips and settles down onto his thighs, the stool giving a piercing scrape as it takes their collective weight. He waggles the tube of lubricant in his hand before setting it on the chair behind him. The blanket lies in a pool by his foot. Henn leans in, teeth grazing against McMath’s lower lip.

“Been a while since we fucked outside.” Henn murmurs, his mouth moves along McMath’s jaw to his ear. “Imagine how my voice is going to echo off these concrete blocks when you bury your cock in me.”

McMath shifts his hips, pressing his erection messily against Henn’s cock, making him exhale sharply, his hot breath giving McMath goosebumps along his neck.

“Fuck it, Billy. I want the whole neighborhood to hear you fucking me. That little old lady downstairs is going to know your name by the time you’re done with me.” He leans back, using two fingers to pick up the tube of lubricant. Henn pops open the tube with his thumb and lays a stripe of lube across his palm. He shuts it with a click and drops it on top of the piled blanket. Henn straightens his back, rolling his shoulders as he wraps his hand around McMath’s cock. McMath’s head tips up and back and he moans softly as Henn draws his hand from the base of his cock up to the flushed, plump tip and down again.

McMath rolls his head on his shoulders, his hips jerking under Henn’s touch. He slumps in the chair, his fingers fumbling after the lube while he watches Henn’s hand play up and down his cock. He drops his hand and pinches the edge of the tube between two fingers and lifts it. He runs his tongue over his lower lip and Henn leans in, kissing him rough and greedily. McMath throws his arms wide and squeezes a generous blob of lube out onto his fingers behind Henn’s back. He tries to fit his hand between his chest and Henn’s but Henn swats him away, breaking the kiss to rest his head on McMath’s shoulder.

“No doing. I’m so ready; I’m like three pulls from coming so hard it’ll fly over the roof. You need to fuck me now.” McMath nods, his mouth dropping open and his arms moving to wrap around Henn. With one arm he pulls him closer. His other hand he slides down to Henn’s arse, slicking his cleft with lube before pressing two fingers against his opening. Henn takes a ragged breath and nods, sinking his teeth softly into McMath’s shoulder. McMath presses two fingers in, his other hand sliding down to grasp Henn’s arse and lift him slightly, allowing him better access. Henn’s free hand is splayed wide on McMath’s back, but his feet barely reach the floor and he has no way of controlling the pressure or depth of McMath’s touch.

“I’ve got you, baby boy. That feel good?” Henn growls into the skin where McMath’s shoulders curve up to his neck.

“Fuck, yes. I’m so ready for your magnificent fucking cock, Billy.” He emphasizes his words with squeezing pulls on McMath’s erection, his other hand now grasping the back of the chair in order to be able to roll his hips a little.

McMath draws his fingers out, pushing on Henn’s thigh with his other hand. “Turn around.”

Henn peels himself off McMath, lazily swinging one leg over, then moving the other around so that he’s standing on the outside of McMath’s thighs. He strips his t-shirt off, tossing it back into the flat. There is whoop from the party below and they both laugh, McMath leaning forward to run his hands over the planes of Henn’s back. Henn stretches to look down at the other occupied balcony, then picks the blanket up off the floor, laying it over their lower bodies as he backs up. McMath slouches down further in the chair, drawing his legs together slightly. Henn steps back, bending his knees as McMath guides him down, one hand on his hip, the other holding his own cock in place. A sharp noise jumps from Henn’s throat as he lowers himself, and McMath blows his breath out hard through his nose as he watches his cock disappear into Henn’s body.

“Oh – _fuck._ ” Henn moans as he settles into McMath’s lap, his toes barely reaching touching the concrete floor. The chair gives small metallic protests as McMath begins rolling his hips under Henn. His left hand slides from Henn’s hip around to the inside of his thigh, moving briefly to stroke his balls before wrapping around Henn’s cock. His other hand is spread wide across Henn’s chest, one thumb drawing circles over his nipple. Henn’s abdomen contracts as he twists his hips, his hands pressing against McMath’s sides as he tries to get some sort of leverage. He leans back against McMath’s chest, the curve his ear brushing against McMath’s parted lips.

The blanket ripples as McMath draws his hand up and down the slick, swollen length of Henn’s cock in time with his own thrusting. McMath licks a stripe along the skin behind Henn’s ear and Henn keens in response, his whole body tensing. “You like that?”

“Fuck, Billy, I am so fucking close right now.” McMath snaps his hips hard and Henn cries out. McMath does it again, increasing the tempo of his thrusts and his hand running along Henn’s cock, palm swirling at the tip with each pull.

“Christ!” McMath clamps a hand over Henn’s mouth as his body tenses like a bow string, feet lifting off the floor completely. The chair legs sing against the concrete as Henn comes, a barely muffled stream of obscenities flowing from between McMath’s fingers. McMath’s thrusts turn irregular as he rides out his own orgasm underneath Henn’s slackening body. Henn’s tongue slides between McMath’s middle and ring fingers as Henn laughs, a low rumble from deep in his chest. McMath’s brings his other hand up on top of the blanket and Henn covers it with his own as their breath settles. Henn arches his back, squirming as McMath rolls his hips to one side, pulling his softening cock out of Henn’s body. Henn gives a little groan, using McMath’s bent arm as leverage as he pushes himself up, gathering the blanket in front of him in a sudden show of modesty. McMath leans forward, drawing a hand along the line of Henn’s spine. He stands in one smooth motion and pulls Henn to him, back to chest. Henn leans into the contact, his sweaty skin cooled by the evening air.

“Just answer your fucking phone next time, baby boy.” McMath’s grip tightens fractionally around Henn as he talks.

“No problem, Billy. You want to go out, get a drink?” Henn twists out of his grip, his grin remarkably white in the evening light. He lifts the blanket from his body and looks down, frowning. “Maybe not.”

“There’s beer in the kitchen.” Henn turns and heads into the apartment. McMath swings the chair back to its place tucked under the edge of the table, a soft, almost sad smile ghosting over his face. His eyes follow Henn into the apartment, and then drop to the other chair. He picks Henn’s phone up and slips it into the back pocket of his jeans before following Henn into the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to abundantlyqueer for betaing.


End file.
